Bloody Roses
by yaoilover1013
Summary: When the stranger entered his flower shop, Kurt was not aware that the mystery surrounding him would change his life so much. He was not prepared to be thrusted into the world of the supernatural. He was equally not prepared to find out just how much he knew about this stranger and vice versa. Starts with dark!Blaine but then progresses from there. Klaine and Niff.
1. The Stranger and the Dreams

**Alright my fellow readers, I give you the first chapter of my vampire!Klaine story inspired from the manga "****_Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kiss o_****". If you haven't read it, I would recommend you should. This will have kinda dark!Blaine, but it won't last too long. The first chapter isn't that long, but I am pushing myself to make each chapter longer than this since I will only be posting a few chapters of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Stranger and the Dreams**

Kurt Hummel looked up at the entrance of _Elizabeth's Flowers_ when he heard the ring of the doorbell signal the arrival of a new customer. He had created the small little flower shop after his father had died of a heart attack four months ago. Because of his father's funeral expenses and the fact that he had no other family members he could call his own, Kurt packed his bags and left New York, N.Y.A.D.A., and his dreams behind so that he could make a living and support himself. He had sold the shop and split what was left of the life insurance with Carole and Finn, knowing that was what his father had wanted, and he had taken his portion to rent out this small space to call his own. It had taken him only a couple of days to decide that turning it into a flower shop would be the best idea. He had always loved flowers, and his mother was the sole reason why.

The customer who entered the shop was breathtaking. The man had raven curly hair that was neatly styled and gelled down, only a few curls escaping at the nape of the man's neck. Even though Kurt couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses perched on the man's face, he could see the triangular eyebrows that framed them. The man's skin was olive-toned, somewhere between the skin being pale and sun-kissed. He was a couple of inches shorter than Kurt and this man had more muscle in the arms and chest. Kurt had mainly arm muscles thanks to lifting heavy potted plants.

"Welcome!" he greeted the customer as the stranger looked around the shop. "What can I do for you?"

The man faced Kurt. Even behind the glasses, Kurt could swear he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the stranger stared at him through the lenses. The man pulled the glasses off, his eyes never leaving Kurt. He had the most dazzling hazel eyes that Kurt had ever seen.

_Run! You must run!_, a voice echoed in his mind as the man approached the counter. Why would he run away? This man was no threat to him.

"Hello," the man said as he reached the counter. "Do you hand deliver flowers yourself?"

Kurt nodded as he pulled out his planner. "Yeah, I can usually deliver during the last couple of hours of my workday. What can I do for you?"

"I would like a dozen roses," the stranger said as he slipped his hand into his back pocket of his dark blue jeans. He slipped a piece a paper on the counter. "I would like them delivered to this address daily."

Kurt wrote down the customer's orders. "For how long? And do you want a specific color of the roses or a mixture of different ones?"

"The color does not matter to me. And as for the length of time, I'd like it done for a month for now," the man replied as he leaned onto the counter, his face close to Kurt's.

"Okay, I can deliver the flowers every day by five. Is that fine?" Kurt asked with a blush, the handsome stranger distracting him with his beauty.

"That sounds perfect beautiful," the man replied as he slid his glasses back on and walked to the door. "I eagerly await seeing you tomorrow."

And with that, the stranger opened the door and exited the shop.

* * *

"What the...this _can't_ be the right place..."

Kurt let his glasz eyes roam over the abandoned Anderson mansion, which had been abandoned for a while now. From what he knew, the mansion had been abandoned for at least thirty years from what his father had told him when they had passed by it during trips. The mansion was a two-story home that probably was once beautiful and majestic. Hell, even with it being abandoned it the structure itself was still nicely done and intact. The mansion had at least a dozen bay windows that would probably give any gazer a perfect view for miles. The front of the property looked like it used to be a grand garden, probably adorned with many plants and greenery. Near the entrance was a gravel driveway that circled around a majestic fountain of an angel with its wings spread.

_Why would he send me to an abandoned place?_, he thought to himself as he looked around the property. The large iron gate that surrounded the property was opened, so he entered the property as he looked around at his surroundings. _Or maybe it really isn't abandoned. Maybe he just moved in?_

He walked up to the door, grabbing the brass metal knocker and rapping it against the door. Silence greeted him. He looked around, wondering if this was just a setup. Maybe the stranger and his friends wanted to laugh at the local gay and thought this would be the funniest thing to do. He ran a hand through his coiffed chestnut hair, not caring at the moment the state it was in since he planned on returning and locking up before he headed to his apartment at the top of his flower shop. All he wanted to do was get out of his work clothes and slip into something comfortable and relax.

The door creaked, startling Kurt from his thoughts. It swung open fully, darkness greeting Kurt.

_**Welcome back**_, a voice whispered in his ear. He startled and looked around, but no one was around. Had he imagined the voice?

"H-Hello?" he said into the darkness.

A voice greeted him a few seconds later. "Welcome. If you don't mind, can you bring the flowers into the room straight down from the hall you are facing? I'm a little restrained at the moment and cannot come to the door to grab them."

"Y-Yes..." Kurt answered as he stepped into the mansion, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the dark hallway, the only light being provided by the candles that hung on candle holders on the walls. He wished he would have left the door open for better lighting. After a couple of feet, he made it to the end of the hall. Hesitantly, he opened the door and walked inside...freezing on site.

The stranger who had come into the shop yesterday was standing and watching as two others sat at a round table, five dice laying on the surface between them. One of the men that was seated was a beautiful blonde whose hair fell into his light brown eyes. He had sun-kissed skin and had long legs, which were wrapped around the legs of the chair that the other man occupied. The other man was olive-toned just like his customer, but his skin was slightly paler. He had dark hair that curled at the ends of the man's ears. He was stocky, muscular in the arms and chest. They all regarded him with curiosity in their eyes.

_Run! You must run! _

There were those words again. He turned to leave, to _run _as the words left his mind_,_ but a hand caught his arm. Kurt turned around and caught sight of the stranger from the day before looking at him with confused eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Aren't you here to deliver the flowers?"

Kurt blushed, forgetting the reason why he was here. "I'm so sorry!" he said as he handed the stranger the roses, not looking him in the eyes because he was embarrassed that he had made such a fool out of himself. "I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what I was doing..."

"It's fine beautiful," the stranger replied as he handed Kurt the money for the flowers. "I would feel the same way too, coming into a place like this without a knowledge of what to expect. I'm sorry if we scared you, but they were in the middle of a game and I couldn't leave because I only know the rules."

"Game?" Kurt asked, looking at the table again.

"Yahtzee," the other two replied as the blonde rolled the dice onto the table, rolling out a full house. The other scowled at the outcome of the roll.

"That's twenty-five points," the stranger said before turning his attention back to Kurt. "Again I am deeply sorry that we startled you. It won't happen again. I'll see you again tomorrow?" he asked Kurt as he walked him back to the front door.

"Um, yeah. I'll be here around the same time," Kurt replied.

"Good," the stranger said, holding out a hand. "My name is Blaine Anderson, by the way. I figured you should know my name since we will be seeing each other over the next few days."

Kurt nodded as he accepted the hand, a shiver running through him as their hands made contact. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt," Blaine said, testing the name on his tongue. "What a beautiful name. I'll see you tomorrow, _Kurt_."

And with that, Blaine closed the door, leaving Kurt wondering who Blaine really was. The man felt familiar to him, like he knew him from somewhere. But he didn't know where. He knew one thing, the man was a _mystery._

* * *

Blaine walked back to the sun room, closing the door behind him. He looked at his companions, Jeff Sterling and his lover Nick Duval, who were both looking at him with the same question in their eyes. They knew sooner or later Blaine would find _him _again, so they wanted to know if the deliverer was who they thought it was.

Jeff was the first one to speak, flipping his blonde hair from his face. "It's him, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded, resting his head on his folded arms after he sat down. He gazed at his friends. "Yes, he has finally returned again. He now call's himself '_Kurt_'. Every time he returns, he comes back even better. He comes back even more beautiful than the last."

"I agree with you. It's like he's one of us but then he is not. He always comes back a different person than he was the last time. Even his name is unique," Nick commented as he pushed away the foot that Jeff was trying to wrap around his ankle. The blonde had been teasing him all day. He wasn't going to give in to his lover's attempts to arouse him right now, he was not in the mood for the blonde's antics. "When will you start your _pursuing_ him?"

Blaine smiled as he picked up a rose, the flower withering before his very eyes until it was nothing but a shriveled up piece of plant. Briefly his hazel eyes were replaced with blood red ones as he sat up, regarding his friends as he answered, "Immediately. My _hunger_ is becoming unbearable. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

* * *

_He was running through an alleyway, the cold cobblestone biting into his bare feet as he sprinted down the long walkway. He had to get to him before the villagers did. He had to tell him what he felt. They had to run away together._

_He rounded the familiar corner that would lead him straight to the pathway that led to the mansion...and stopped dead in his tracks. _

_The villagers surrounded the outside of the home and many were walking in and out of the entrance. His view allowed him to see the side of the house. He watched as the window opened and a figure with familiar blonde hair jumped out, landing in the trees of the nearby forest with ease and grace. He never looked back as he disappeared in between the trees at a speed that was not possible by humans._

"I have slayed the beast!"_ a voice yelled from the entrance. He let his gaze wander back to the entrance of the home. The mayor of the town was there, a bag in his hand that was seeping with a red substance. He didn't need to think twice for him to realize it was blood. _"I have the beast's heart! He will hunt us no more! We are now safe again from this monster's wrath and hunger!"

_The crowd of villagers cheered, drowning out his cries as he dropped to the ground._

* * *

Kurt woke with chills running through his body. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he let the vivid dream wash over him. It had all felt real; the coldness biting at his feet, the feel of fear radiating through his body. He opened his eyes...and froze.

He had only gone to bed with a pair of comfortable yoga pants, no shirt and no boxers. His pants were down around his ankles. His skin on his lower body was sticky with semen and the skin was sweaty. His cock was wet and a bit red. Had he done this while he was dreaming? He didn't remember having any sexual dreams.

He got up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself up. If he would have turned around, he would have seen a familiar face watching him as he made his way to the bathroom. The face smiled in accomplishment as it licked its lips before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Please review that way I know you are interested in this story. I will update if enough people want to read this!**


	2. The Scent of Roses

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so glad you are interested in this concept. A couple of reviewers and messengers have let me know they have/had read the manga and they are liking how I am turning it. I dearly appreciate that. Please keep letting me know how I am doing and if you can think of anything you might want to see happen in this story, let me know and I might add it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Scent of Roses**

Kurt looked up at the clock that hung above the doorway of the shop, it signaling that it was fifteen minutes to four. He anxiously played with the sleeve on his long-sleeved shirt, nervous about the day's deliveries. He usually left to do them twenty minutes after four, that way he had plenty of time to get the deliveries done before it was dusk. He loved doing deliveries, especially when it came to the older customers who couldn't come pick up flowers.

He was not looking forward to the delivery to _Blaine. _

He had been feeling troubled about the man ever since he had fallen back to sleep the night before. He had had another dream, this one more vivid and intense than the last.

He closed his eyes, remembering every detail of the dream last night.

* * *

_He was laying on a huge bed, the mattress's softness radiating through his bones. The satin sheets caressed his bare skin as he writhed his body against them. His hands we tied with scarves on the bed posts, making him unable to grab at anything for leverage aside from the metal headboard. He wrapped his slender fingers around the metal bars, needing any leverage he could get as the waves of pleasure hit him hard._

_His body shuddered as an intense pleasure surged through him,. He knew he was nearing his climax. He looked down to his lower body, a familiar head of curls bobbing up and down on his cock as he swallowed it whole into his wet cavern. He moaned as the man between his legs brought him the best pleasure he could ever experience. He arched his back from the bed as his climax reached him, the pleasure that he was experiencing the best he had ever had before._

_As he came down the man's throat, he couldn't help but moan the man's name that was bringing him pleasure. The only man he would ever sleep with. The master of his pleasuring and his body._

"B-Blaine!"

* * *

Kurt had awoken with a start when he had moaned the man's name in the dream, which he also gasped as he had woken up sitting straight up, sweat beading from his forehead and down his body. His clothes and sheets were drenched and ruffled, the signs of Kurt tossing and turning during the dream.

Kurt didn't know where that dream had come from. It had felt real, like it _had_ happened to him. But that was _impossible_, wasn't it? He had never met Blaine until the day before, so there was no way he could have had a vivid sex dream like that with a man he barely knew.

He blew off the dream, thinking it had only occurred because he was a sexually frustrated nineteen-year-old who couldn't find the right one to be with. It was just his body's way of dealing with meeting an extremely attracted man that he had the hots for.

Looking up at the clock again, he noticed it was five minutes before he had closed up so he could do his deliveries. He sighed, standing up and beginning to close the shop for the day. The sooner he could get the deliveries done...the better.

* * *

Kurt stood at the door of the mansion for a few minutes before he gained the courage to knock on the door. He had saved this delivery for last, he wanted to be able to go straight home after this just in case encountering Blaine again had..._aroused_ him in any way.

He heard the click of the door and looked up to see it open and the blonde appearing behind it, a smile on his face as he recognized Kurt. "Ah, delivery boy," the blonde said as he looked Kurt up and down like he was surveying a piece of meat. "Here for the daily delivery?"

Kurt nodded, looking at Jeff. The blonde felt so familiar to Kurt, like he knew him from somewhere. When the blonde turned, Kurt jumped slightly as he realized where he had seen the blonde before. _He was in my dream last night! He jumped out the window and ran into the woods when I made it to the mansion,_ he thought to himself as Jeff yelled into the home, "Blaine! Your flowers are here!" He turned back to Kurt with a sly grin. "Blaine should be here in a minute. I'm Jeff by the way. I'm Blaine's housemate. The guy I was playing Yahtzee with yesterday is Nick, my lover. Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too. My name is Kurt," Kurt said, nodding his head a little in the blonde's direction as a sign of respect that his father had taught him.

"Yeah, I know," Jeff said with a smile. "Blaine doesn't stop talking about you. It's kinda annoying sometimes to listen to it."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, confused at the blonde's statement. Why had Blaine talked about him? It wasn't like they knew each other personally.

"Shut it Jeff," Blaine said, coming into the entrance and pushing the blonde out of the way. With raised hands as a sign of surrender, the blonde walked down the hallway, disappearing from Kurt's view. Leaving only him and Blaine. "Hello Kurt. You're right on time. I'm liking your punctuality," Blaine said as he pulled out the money for the roses and handed it to Kurt. Kurt took the money and handed Blaine the flowers, doing all he could to avoid touching Blaine. "Sorry about Jeff. He doesn't have a filter for his mouth and says what ever comes to mind, no matter what it is. He's completely harmless, unless you're asking his boyfriend Nick that is. Then he could tell you some stories about how Jeff got in trouble a couple of times with that mouth of his. We've tried reigning him in, but it's no use. He just keeps coming back tenfold when we try," he said with a laugh.

"H-He's fine, a little strange, but yeah he was harmless," Kurt said, turning to leave. He didn't want to overstay his visit. Lord knew what would happen if he spent any more time near Blaine.

Before he could move an inch, however, Blaine caught his arm, making Kurt turn his attention back to the man unwillingly. "I'll see you the same time tomorrow, Kurt?" Kurt became dizzy as a scent washed over him. The scent was musky but sweet, masculine with the hint of flowers. It took him a moment to realize it was roses. It must be Blaine's scent, the man was leaning ever so close to him so the scent couldn't have come from anywhere else.

Kurt nodded jerkily as he tried to get the scent of Blaine off his mind. It was beginning to arouse him. And the way his skin felt against his. The place Blaine was touching was a piece of skin that was left uncovered by Kurt's shirt. He regretted switching out of his long-sleeved shirt before leaving the shop. Blaine's hand was hot on his skin, rising feelings in him that he didn't think he was capable of. "Y-Yeah, I'll be here," Kurt mumbled before brushing Blaine off, walking away faster than he thought was possible. He didn't dare look back as he exited the gates, heading back to the shop.

If we would have turned around, he would have seen Blaine's eyes turn scarlet and a frown appear on his face.

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt leave, the feel of the human's skin still lingering on his fingertips. The human's skin had felt warm and smooth, just as he remembered it. It had been years since he had touched that skin. What he had done last night did not fulfill him in any way. He wanted that man to wrap his body around his, clinging to him like his life depended on it. He knew his eyes were scarlet red as he frowned, hurt that Kurt had brushed him off like he was nothing.

_That's because he doesn't know yet. Soon._

"Why did you let him go?" Nick asked him as he came up behind Blaine, who had turned his attention towards the other man when he felt his presence. Nick was leaning against the open door edge, regarding Blaine with concerned but curious eyes.

"How could I get him to stay?" Blaine asked, unwinding the roses from the wax paper Kurt had placed them in. He gripped the plants tightly in his hand. "I can't have him just yet. He needs to come to me before I can take what's mine."

The scarlet-eyed man held the roses in his hand as they all withered in a matter of seconds as he drained the life from them. The roses barely put a dent into his hunger. _No matter how many roses I devour, my hunger will never sated, _he thought as he tossed the shriveled plants into the nearby bushes before brushing past Nick and heading to his room. He needed to be alone until later that night when he could visit him again.

_Please, hurry and end my misery Kurt. For my sake and for yours_...

* * *

Kurt lounged on his bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling as he let the voices run through his mind. For some unknown reason, voices had been whispering in his mind for hours. The voices had shortly began when he had returned from Blaine's and hadn't stopped throughout the entire evening. He didn't know where they were coming from and why, but he knew one thing...

...The voices sounded like _his own_.

_Run! I must run! I have to get to him! I must save him before it's too late!_

_Why did you leave me behind!? Don't you love me!? Why couldn't you take me with you!?_

_Why do I have to suffer like this? I just want to be put out of my misery..._

He shook his head, trying to drown out the words. _These voices are absurd. I must be going crazy!,_ he thought as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come to him.

_The ocean at night was just as gorgeous as the night sky in his opinion. He had never felt more at ease than when he was looking at the waves crashing against the shoreline. He could spend hours sitting on the cliff as he watched the night turn into day. There was something about the ocean that always called to him. Maybe in one of his past lives he had been a merman? He laughed at the thought._

"Sebastian, you'll freeze out here," _a voice said at his side. He looked up to see Blaine regarding him with gentle eyes. He was wearing a simple black satin robe, the chest part opened slightly showing his muscular chest and fine chest hair._

_He smiled at the man. _"I'm fine, it's not cold out here. It's only chilly," _he replied as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the hazel-eyed man's neck. _"Besides, you always keep me warm when I need to be."_ He leaned in and littered kisses on the olive-toned man's neck. _

"Be that is it may, I don't need you getting sick," _Blaine replied as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, bringing their bodies close together. _"It's time."

_He frowned as he pulled back. _"But I don't want to. Why must I do it? Why can't we run away together? It can be different this time..."

"You know why," _Blaine said as he released him. _"It must be done, just as it always has been."

"But it's different with us! You said you felt it!"

_Blaine rolled his eyes as he brandished a wooden stake, sharpened to a point at one end. He placed it in his hands. _"I lied to you Smythe. I said that to make you believe me."

"W-What? You mean...you've lied to me this entire time!? Everything was just a lie!?"

_Blaine smirked._ "I said whatever I had to do to get you in my bed. You fell into my trap easily enough.**Now kill me and end our suffering**."

_He growled. _"You fucking son of a bitch! I love you!" _he yelled before taking the tip of the stake and piercing Blaine's chest with it. He gasped as he did so, not understanding why he had done what he had done. He had stabbed the man he loved. He glared at the man. _"You compelled me, didn't you!? Why would you do that, you stupid son of a bitch?"

_Blaine smiled, blood pouring from his mouth as he fell to the ground. The man looked up at him as he said, _"I did it because love you and I didn't want to hurt you anymore. And you know sometimes love isn't enough for my hunger."

_Then Blaine turned to ashes, the ashes blowing away as the wind carried them into the night sky and into the ocean below._

* * *

Kurt startled awake as he those words washed over him, making his blood turn cold. The words and actions he had done hit home, for a reason he did not know. He had killed Blaine, but why? And what had happened after he had stabbed Blaine? People didn't just turn into ash and disappear after dying. It didn't make any sense.

He sat up and jumped as a sting radiated from his rear, shocking him further awake. His eyes widened as he realized he was again naked in his bed. He knew he had gone to bed that night in a sleeveless black shirt and his boxers. Both were on the floor by his bed, shredded beyond recognition. Had he done that in his sleep?

He stood up and reached behind him, to the crack of his ass. His fingers caressed a slimy substance coming from the crevice. He brought his fingers to his face, examining them. It was a milky white substance that dripped down his digits.

_Semen?_, he thought. Had he fingered himself? Before he could think further, a scent caught his attention. The scent surrounded him, making him gasp and choke with nausea as he used his clean hand to hold his nose. He knew that scent. The scent was musky but sweet, masculine with the hint of roses.

It was _Blaine's_ scent.

Why was he smelling it in his bedroom of all places? Why had the scent surrounded him when he had woken up?

After a few moments, realization finally hit him. He ran to his bathroom, his stomach contents rising up as he collapsed next to the toilet. He hurled into the toilet, his body shaking as his stomach became empty of all its contents.

He had been violated...violated by the man he had found an attraction to when he had entered the flower shop. But how? How did Blaine manage to enter his home and do these things to him without him noticing? Had he been drugged?

Kurt knew one thing for sure. He was going to find out.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it~!**


	3. The Mystery Is A Man's Worst Nightmare

**Here is the next chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mystery Is A Man's Worst Nightmare**

After what felt like hours, but was truly only a few minutes since he had been here, Kurt walked away from his hiding place behind some bushes that pushed against the gate of the Anderson property and made his way to the entrance, determination in every step he took. He wanted to know what was the mystery behind Blaine was, including his housemates Jeff and Nick. He had stayed up all night after waking up, afraid to go back to sleep in fear of what might happen. He was scared Blaine would return again or he would dream about the man again, neither he was willing to face at that moment because he was still trying to calm down from what had happened to him.

He took a deep breath at the entrance before marching up to the door, pounding his fist on it hard, the wood numbing his hand as it connected with the structure. It was around eight in the morning, the sun still making its way into the clear blue sky. He placed his hands on his hips as he waited for someone to answer the door. After a few minutes of waiting, Kurt heard the sounds of locks being undone. He watched as the door swung open and Nick appeared in the doorway, the broad-chested man rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned before regarding Kurt with sleepy eyes. "Delivery boy? It isn't time for you to deliver the flowers yet..."

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm here to see Blaine."

Nick raised a brow at Kurt's posture and tone. "I'm sorry, but he isn't awake at the moment. We usually don't wake up to around noon or a little after that."

Kurt shrugged. "Then _wake_ him up. I need to speak with him, _now_. I'm willing to wait here while you do so."

Nick shook his head. "Listen, Kurt is it? Why don't you come back when he's awake. I don't want to wake him up just because you have your nickers in a twist and are demanding to see him. So why don't you turn around, go back to your little flower shop, and wait until the flower delivery to speak with Blaine."

Kurt grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt, his tone becoming very deep as he said, "Listen here, you asshole. I want to see Blaine. I am not leaving until I do. Ever since I met him, I've been plagued with weird dreams, I can't stop thinking about him, and I keep hearing these voices inside my head that are driving me crazy. Let's not forget that I woke up last night completely nude with no recollection as to the reason why but I know that I smelt Blaine all around me. I know that son of a bitch violated me while I was sleeping last night, and I want answers now!"

Nick's eyes widened as Kurt spoke. He had seen the man angry before, many years ago when he was on one of his tirades. Before Nick could speak, he heard Blaine's voice behind him say, "Kurt, please let Nick go. He did no harm therefore he shouldn't be punished for my actions."

Kurt jumped as Blaine appeared in the doorway next to Nick, a blush creeping on his face as the man leaned in as he spoke, his breath and scent emitting from him as he did so. Kurt let go of Nick, who fixed his collar before shooting a glare at Blaine and disappearing, leaving them alone in the doorway.

Kurt fixed Blaine with a glower as he pointed a finger at the man's chest. "What the fuck did you do to me last night?"

Blaine opened the door wider. "Why don't you come in. I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Everything?" Kurt asked, lowering his hand. That was the reason he had came. He was not leaving without answers.

Blaine nodded. "I'll explain the dreams, the voices, and the reason why I came to you last night."

_You have to get away! Run before it's too late!_, a voice yelled in his head, which he ignored as he entered the mansion. Blaine closed the door before he walked down the hallway until they made it to a room to the right of the sun room. He gestured for Kurt to enter first, who did, looking around at his surroundings as he did so. The room looked to be their living room. It had a large couch and two armchairs that surrounded a glass table. On the wall across the furniture was a flat screen television and underneath was at least a dozen pictures. In one of the armchairs sat Jeff with Nick in his lap, both looking up as Kurt and Blaine entered the room with small smiles.

Blaine took the armchair next to Jeff and Nick, leaving Kurt to sit on the couch across from them and the table. _Good, I have something between us. Not that it will do me any good_. Kurt sat on the edge of the couch, folding his hands in his lap as he regarded the strangers with questioning eyes.

"He's quicker this time," Jeff stated, starting the conversation as he looked between Kurt and Blaine. "I'd say he's even brighter than the rest. Are you sure we'll be safe?" The blonder directed this question to Blaine.

Blaine smirked as he continued to look at Kurt. "We'll be fine," he replied.

"_This time_? What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking at Jeff with confusion.

Nick replied. "This isn't the first time we've met, Kurt. We've known you for many, many years."

"How is that possible?"

Blaine crossed his legs as he relaxed into his chair before turning his attention towards his housemates. "Do you mind excusing us for a while guys? I want to have this conversation privately with Kurt." Both nodded as they stood and left the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt to themselves. "Now that we're alone, what do you want to know? Do you want to know everything, no matter what the details are?"

Kurt nodded, visibly gulping as nerves wracked his body. "I don't care. I want answers. Who _are_ you Blaine?"

Blaine laughed. "It's not really a matter of who, but what I am," Blaine commented casually as he stood from his seat and made his way over to the mantle where the pictures were lined up. "Let's say, for the who part, I am Blaine Devon Anderson. I was twenty-three when my life changed forever." He paused, staring at a picture of Jeff and Nick on their anniversary, both of his friends wrapped up in one another as the picture was shot by himself. No matter how many years passed by, his attack had always haunted him. It had made him a better being, but the nightmares were always there.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, breaking Blaine out of his haze.

Blaine shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he kept his back to Kurt and walked to the window, watching as the sun finished rising to the horizon. "I was coming back from visiting my mother. I would visit her every Sunday after church to see how she was doing. I decided to walk down an alleyway because it was about to storm and I wanted to get home before the heavens rained down upon me and caused me to get sick. I was walking, my attention elsewhere, when I was attacked from behind. A...creature I had heard rumors of but I had never encountered before had pinned me to the ground before I could even think about what was happening. The thing tore my body to shreds while it took from me what it was after. It would shred open my skin and then sink its teeth into my flesh until it had decided it wanted a different spot. It lasted for well over thirty minutes. By the time it was done with me, I looked like a corpse. Hell, I felt like I was dead even on the inside. But what I didn't know was I was far from dying at that point. I was _turning_."

Kurt stood from his seat as he asked, "Turning? Turning into what?"

Blaine turned around, his eyes piercing Kurt with the gaze. As Kurt watched, he saw the man's hazel eyes turn crimson red. Kurt could see Blaine's fingernails extend to sharp black points. Blaine opened his mouth, giving Kurt a toothy smile. Kurt jumped as he noticed what was in Blaine's mouth.

_Fangs_.

Kurt screamed.

* * *

Nick jumped as he heard the human's scream radiate through the mansion before it stopped suddenly. He frowned as he looked up from his book to settle his gaze on Jeff, who was massaging Nick's feet as he read a magazine. "Damn, was he born a banshee this time around?" Nick joked as he turned to the next page of his book.

Jeff smiled as he looked up from his magazine. "That was quick. I thought Blaine would drag it out like he always does. He's really desperate this time, yeah?"

Nick nodded. "I think he's tired of fighting with himself. The hunger is driving him insane."

"Yeah. No matter how much we offer our blood, he just doesn't budge. I guess that's why we love him though," he added, going back to his magazine.

Nick nodded, more to himself than anyone as he looked out the window. It had been a little under a hundred years since he had met Blaine. The man had always been someone he had looked up to, someone he respected and loved like a brother. He hated seeing Blaine starving and desperate, but he knew the man would not give in to his hunger. He had promised himself and his lover that he would not kill anyone, no matter how bad it had gotten.

But he was tired of seeing his friend suffer. He wanted his friend to be happy. Maybe this time, maybe Kurt could change that. He certainly wished the human would save his friend...

...Even if it meant changing himself in the process.

* * *

"**Stop screaming**," Blaine commanded, his tone washing over Kurt making the human immediately stop in the process. "Good.**Now sit down and keep your mouth shut**." Kurt immediately sat down, his mouth muffling his voice as he tried to speak, failing in the process.

_What the hell? Why can't I fucking speak?_, he thought to himself as Blaine returned to his seat, no longer sporting the crimson eyes, nails, or fangs.

"You can't speak because I compelled you," Blaine said, his hazel eyes piercing something inside of Kurt.

_Hold up, you can read minds too? That's terrific._

Blaine smirked at the human's sarcasm. Yep, that definitely sounded like his man. "I can do that, my dearest Kurt, and much, much more."

_Fuck! What do you want with me? What did I ever do to you to want to kill me?_

"I don't want to kill you Kurt," Blaine said with a sigh as he cupped his cheek with his hand and leaned on his arm for support. "Far from it. We have so much history, Kurt. Enough to make it _impossible_ for me to hurt you."

_Oh yeah? You don't consider violating me hurting me? What are you, some sick psychopathic rapist?_

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not Kurt, I know you _want_ me. When I first walked into you shop a couple of days ago you haven't been able to stop thinking about me. I've listened to your thoughts, I've seen what you've dreamed at night since finding you again."

_You wish vampire. I only liked you because of your scent_, Kurt thought as he turned his head, feigning ignorance and looking away from Blaine. He wasn't going to give the vampire the satisfaction of letting him see he was right, Kurt had been thinking about Blaine nonstop since he had laid eyes on him.

"My scent is only one of the reasons why you are attracted to me," Blaine said, getting up and walking to Kurt. Kurt's panicked as he felt Blaine straddle his lap, his eyes meeting the vampire's as Blaine licked his lips sinfully. "There are many things that attract you to me. My scent, my body, my voice," the hazel-eyed man said as he placed his lips next to Kurt's ear, feeling the human shiver as he whispered in his ear. "You are attracted to my eyes, my hair, my ass. You always have been, ever since we first met all those years ago..."

_What do you guys keep going on about? I've never met you before in my life!_, Kurt yelled in his mind.

Blaine leaned back up, looking into Kurt's eyes as he replied, "Kurt, my dearest Kurt. I'm going to tell you about you, about me...about us. This story, I can guarantee you will find the most intriguing."

* * *

**Please Please PLEASE review?**


	4. The Truth

**Guess who got their computer replaced? This girl :D Alright, so this is SUPER short but it's because this story is coming to the end. In fact, the next chapter will be the last. I didnt want to delete this story, so it probably will feel rushed but honestly the manga kinda was too. If I ever get inspiration again, I might try extending this, but for now the next chapter will be the last.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Blaine removed himself from Kurt's lap as the human regarded him with questioning eyes. He replaced himself back into his chair before he began speaking again. "**You can move and speak freely again**."

Kurt felt relieved when he was able to move his muscles on his own accord and could clear his throat. "P-Please don't do that again," he said after swallowing a few times to help his aching throat.

"My apologies, my dearest. I only did it to prevent you from harming yourself. I promise you it won't happen again. Now, let's talk about the reason you're here. You want the truth, which I can provide. The voices in your heard, the dreams you've been having...they're not really your imagination, rather memories breaking their way to the surface," Blaine explained as he watched Kurt relax.

"Memories? From what?"

"Your past lives," Blaine replied simply.

"P-Past lives? That doesn't make any sense," Kurt said.

"Ah, but it is. Though your character is different, the same soul always returns to me, in one form or another. I believe your kind call in reincarnation?"

Kurt's head felt dizzy. "So you're telling me I'm a reincarnation?" Blaine nodded. "Of who?"

"My past lovers," Blaine said with a sigh. "Now there have been seven of you, including yourself. Jeremiah, Eli, Sebastian, Sam, Elliot, and Adam. We've been in a constant repeating cycle for hundreds of years."

"A cycle? What type of cycle?"

"A cycle of birth and death," Kurt heard someone say and turned to see Jeff and Nick reenter the room, going back to their seat from before. Nick looked at Kurt as he said his next words. "Around every thirty years, your soul is reincarnated into a new life, a new living being. You grow up, plagued by voices and dreams all your life. Sooner or later you find your way back to Blaine. You two reunite, you have a honeymoon period, and then Blaine ends up dying by your hands."

Kurt's body shook to his core. What did Nick mean that Blaine died by his hands? "Y-You're insane," Kurt murmured. "I-I could never kill anyone..."

"You have no choice. It's the only way you could escape from me," Blaine said solemnly. "When we reunite, at first we are happy. But every time we reunite, someone ends up finding out our secret, leaving me no choice but to allow you to kill me and go on about you life." He slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket sized notebook. He slid it to Kurt. "This is a record of all the ways I have died by your hands," he explained as he stood up, Jeff and Nick following, "We're going to leave you alone, let you get your thoughts straight. Read that notebook, it will explain what you should do next."

And with that, Blaine and his housemates left the room, leaving Kurt to stare at the notebook.

* * *

"Are you sure that was wise?" Jeff asked as they sat in the sun room, sipping on a glass of wine he had poured himself upon entering. "Giving him the notebook so early? Are you wanting it to end already?"

Blaine nodded slightly. "I can't take much more of this."

"Blaine, you need to feed. Starving yourself is not the way to live..." Nick scolded. Watching his friend like this was killing him inside. If he had had to ever see Jeff go through this, he would never be able to cope with the consequences.

"No..." Blaine said as he buried his face in his hands. "I can't do that. I need him to _end_ this, for all our sake."

* * *

Kurt opened the notebook hesitantly. Did he really want to read this? Did he really want to end someone's life, no matter if Blaine was a vampire or not? What type of person had he been before?

He opened the notebook and flipped through some of the pages before finding a script that caught his attention.

_**It seems Jeremiah and the villagers were successful in my execution. I awoke in a stone grave a couple of days ago, starved and unaware of my surroundings. It's been thirty years since I was killed. He was able to get the blacksmith to create a wooden stake with a pointed end. I can still remember him driving it through my chest-**_

Kurt stopped reading, shaking his head as he went to another page.

_**I was able to compel Sebastian to kill me. I handed him the stake to accomplish it. He was harder to resist than the others. It took more time for him to drive me to kill me. It won't happen again.**_

Kurt continued to read Blaine's entries, reading all the different types of ways his previous self had killed the vampire. He had read where once, _Eli_, had sold himself to a priest just to get away from Blaine. The priest had killed Blaine for Eli, who was nowhere near the scene at the time of his lover's demise.

Kurt closed the journal, his whole body shaking. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine all of the lovers Blaine had mentioned in the book. He watched as each one appeared before him, all giving him equally shocked and startled faces.

"How could you kill Blaine?" he asked them. "Didn't you love him enough to fight for him!? How could you live with yourselves know you had taken the life of the man you loved!?"

All at once, the voices began to speak in his mind.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes, staring into the darkness that surrounded him. He looked at the clock that hung in the hallway and was illuminated by the small light on the table. It was almost midnight. He had passed out sometime after the voices had begun speaking inside his head.

He rubbed at his eyes, remembering everything he had heard from his past lives. "I see, so it wasn't like what Blaine wrote at all. He has lived like this, not knowing what truly happened..."

The human stood and picked up the journal, holding it securely in his hand as he walked out of the room and down the hallway Blaine had, making his way towards the front door. He opened the door, surprised that no one had tried to stop him yet. He turned back towards the entryway, a small smile on his face as he said, "Blaine, I'm running away now."

And with that, he dropped the book in the doorway and dashed out the door, aware that the vampire was not far behind him.

* * *

**Remeber next chapter is the last! BMPMS or TBTSTM will probably be updated next. See you then!**


End file.
